The Souls of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Ms H Suzumiya
Summary: Continued from  Volume 24 The Confrontation of Haruhi Suzumiya!  Volume 25  The Souls of Haruhi Suzumiya  Sasaki has shown herself and the SOS Brigade are on stand by for the Anti SOS but  a new enemy have taken Haruhi Suzumiya and without the SOS brigade
1. Prologue

**Continued from**

**Volume 24 The Confrontation of Haruhi Suzumiya!**

Volume 25 The Souls of Haruhi SuzumiyaPrologue

"OK, Kyon"

said Koizumi while peeling an orange.

"Tell me what happened truthfully."

"Koizumi, would I lie straight to your face about this matter, all I saw was that a shadowy thing went behind Haruhi and made her go into a comatose state." I replied seriously.

it's Monday and the anniversary of the 2nd SOS Brigade search for mystery has ended with a terrible conclusion, Haruhi Suzumiya is in a coma.

"That is strange, cause when I saw Haruhi and Kyon together there was no shadowy figure present there." replied Koutini with a perplexed tone.

Koutini stood there thinking with a puzzled look on her face, she looked kind worried then she said.

"Kyon, what did this shadow look like?" asked Koutini.

"i don't know, it looked like Haruhi's shadow." I replied truthfully.

"Haruhi's shadow." thought Koizumi aloud.

Koutini was deep in thought as well as I, Koizumi looked puzzled and Mikuru was shaking.

"I guess, it could've been a ghost." suggested Jane nonchalantly.

Jane's mind too was boggled, from this quandary then suddenly...

"Jane, ghost's don't go out in daylight just like that and if we take Kyon's record of events into account I seriously doubt a doppelganger will be stupid enough to whisk Haruhi away from us without having a back up plan in case Haruhi figures out who they are." asserted Kyronis who looked quite distraught in relation to the current event.

"Kyronis, I didn't get that at all." I replied in confusion.

Koizumi smirked and replied with.

"Kyon, what he is trying to say is that no ghost would attempt such an act and have no reason to."

I nodded slightly to signal I sort of got the idea.

"still, why did this happen?" I asked in a perplexed tone.

Koizumi patted my on the shoulder in a helium light manner and uttered.

"Don't worry, we'll find them and save Haruhi."

The school chimes rang it was time for school period again.

During class, I felt like I had seemingly no strength to study now that Haruhi's in hospital and has been spirited away by a ghost with near god-like powers as I had made up in my mind that a normal ghost would never stand up to Haruhi's subconscious and yet this one did and survived to tell the tale. What ever happened in class then was aimlessly wasted in my brain as I tried to care as much as rise my head in a 90 degree position but it always fell to the 10 degree position. Jane and Kyronis were busy studying and writing notes whereas I just drooped my head and lay there in that position till class ended, needless to say, I forgot everything I was taught in those periods.

It is Lunch now, and I had to eat my lunch in the clubroom as it was quieter there and so I headed off to the clubroom at breakneck speed, and got to the clubroom door in about 3 minutes. I knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"come in."

I opened the door and saw Koutini and Jane sitting at the table eating lunch and on the table was a note on a letter that had roses on it. No doubt it was Asahina san who wrote it, I thought and so I took the letter and opened it to confirm my suspicions. I was correct that this letter was by Asahina san as it was signed by Asahina San as well, this was what the letter said...

**Dear Kyon**

**I am hearing that my superiors are cautious to the impending fate that is yet to set on the SOS Brigade, no the universe as well as the future will change because of this.**

**And so I have been summoned to the future about this disaster.**

**Kyon, Haruhi's gone and if she is not parted with her body within 20 days then, she'll surely die. **

**Mikuru Asahina**

P.S Don't worry about me, but worry about Nagato.

I was Shocked when I saw the part of the letter about Haruhi dying. I stood, letter In hand for 10 seconds till...

"Oh yeah about that, it's true about the Haruhi dying bit but I'm confused about the 'worry about Nagato' bit. It's not common to see Nagato being absent today either."

Jane looked at me and then said

"we'll discuss about this at the brigade meeting."

We all did our own thing like me reading a book off the shelf in the clubroom,

Jane and Koutini having fun playing speed Uno. We were making the best of things as it was a time for us a time to reprieve from the weird happenings around us and enjoy normal school life, still I got the feeling things would get even worse after today...

soon the school chimes rang and it was time to head off to class again, so I went to the next class and tried hard to listen though it was difficult to hear the teacher as I have been through much in a day and it wasn't over yet and so Jane helped me with my math.

"Ok Kyon, use this formula to get this answer" stated Jane.

Jane scribbled on a piece of paper as she sat next to me,she was writing formulas that even Albert Einstein would have trouble understanding with.

"so this formula will definitely be used in this test, as well as this example and this." stated Jane with a smile.

This happened all throughout class, and I also wrote in my book about all the questions the teacher would use, soon it was the end of school and I had written about 5 pages of math revision then just as I was going to leave the class room Jane then put her finger on her lips and with a with a wink she said.

"Kyon, if you can remember all this then I'm sure you can pass the test with flying colours!"

We walked to the lockers and I said.

"You go on without me, I'll just get my stuff and head over."

"Right, see you. At the clubroom." replied Jane with another smile.

then Jane left me in a trail of dust as she sped off for the cultural block.

I t took me about 5 minutes to pack my bag and lug it to the clubroom door. I knocked three times out of habit but then I heard.

"what? Come in."

it was Asahina san's heavenly voice, the angel Haruhi made into the SOS Brigade mascot by forcing her to become a maid and also wear skimpy outfits. And so I opened the door and saw Mikuru with Koizumi, Koutini as well as Jane also Kyronis but no Nagato, Weird. I took a chair and sat around the table an sighed heavily. Then Koizumi stood up and announced in an informative tone.

"members of the SOS Brigade as you already know, Our brave Brigade leader Haruhi Suzumiya has fallen into a coma but not just any ordinary coma but a coma so deep that there is 0% chance of waking up too and so I'd like to announce to the members of the SOS Brigade that our glorious leader Haruhi Suzumiya has been stolen or in other words 'spirited away'."

"what?" I immediately replied in reflex.

"Koizumi, is this true?" asked Jane.

Koizumi spoke in a more calm manner and replied.

"yes, it is true."

This can not be happening? Why is this happening, Haruhi how could you allow this to occur, I thought it was impossible for you to be 'spirited away?', was I wrong to believe that nothing would happen to you? Asahina san quickly spoke up to confirm the worst.

"um, listen people, it is t,true of what Koizumi said and that during my meeting with my superiors they came to the same conclusion as Koizumi."

"What?" I blurted out, again out of reflex.

"How can this happen?" asked Koutini who looked tense as did the rest of us.

"inconceivable!" Kyronis then replied out of reflex.

slowly the clubroom began its decent into chaos until Koizumi made a proposition.

"listen, there is only one more faction to listen to because if Nagato can confirm that Haruhi's been 'spirited away' then we will all agree on the worst case scenario, OK?"

Jane spoke to reach equal ground with Koizumi.

"Ok, if Nagato can prove this has occurred then we 3 will participate with the original members and end our pointless pointing of fingers, now Koutini, Kyronis do you accept my terms cause the last thing we want is a single defection in the SOS Brigade beliefs."

"Nice compromise." I said.

"Ok, I Jane Arahiri of The SOS Brigade will swear full allegiance on this matter and will endeavor to discover the reason behind the turn of events if, you can prove that Haruhi Suzumiya has in fact being 'spirited away'." proclaimed Jane in a profound manner.

Jane felt confident after taking and oath and so it was Koutini's turn to take the oath.

" I Koutini Arahiri of The SOS Brigade will swear absolute loyalty on this event and will strive rectify the turn of events if, you can prove that Haruhi Suzumiya has indeed being 'spirited away'." Proclaimed Koutini in the same manner as Jane.

Koutini smiled and so it was Kyronis to take the oath

" I Kyronis Arahiri of The SOS Brigade will assist and investigate on this matter if, you can prove beyond reasonable doubt, that Haruhi Suzumiya has in fact being 'spirited away'." Announced Kyronis in an overenthusiastic tone.

after Kyronis took his oath Koizumi took out his phone and began to ring Nagato.

"this will all be cleared up once Nagato either confirms it or denies the claims put forward by Mikuru and I." stated Koizumi, who was punching in the numbers of Nagato's mobile phone number eagerly.

Beep, beep...

"..."

"Hello, is Nagato there?" asked Koizumi in his normal tone, the one he uses for philosophical conversations with me.

"Yes" replied Nagato in a sickly yet neutral tone.

"Nagato what happened to your voice, do you have a cold?" asked Koizumi who appeared to have kept emotions from spilling out of him.

"...yes..." replied Nagato quietly.

What? I thought Nagato was immune to the types of viruses of this earth.

"Well, that's a surprise." stated Kyronis reluctantly.

"Ok, see you later" said Koizumi calmly.

"bye" replied Nagato in a flat tone.

Beep...

Koizumi put his phone away and and began to ponder about what occurred till 1 minute elapsed of pure silence then he spoke but this time the tone was worrying.

"Attention, members of the SOS Brigade, Nagato has caught the cold and is in bed resting and one more thing, it seems the the Canopy Domain has made it's first move after our confidence in the brigade began to shatter."

I was about to speak until Koizumi said.

"This indeed is the most dire circumstances that we've gotten ourselves into."

What the hell?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I heard the news I have to admit, I was shocked to hear it.

"Koizumi, where's Yuki?" I asked nervously

Koizumi stopped smiling and had a serious look on his face.

"I'm afraid the Canopy Domain has taken the first move and landed Yuki in bed with a virus of some description. Of course this would be the opportune time to worry but I believe that's what the enemy want's us to do." replied Koizumi seriously.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!." cried Mikuru.

"however the enemy knew Mikuru would break down first, right Koizumi?" Koutini asked calmly.

"Of course Koutini, for they expect that if one person of the SOS Brigade can crack under the pressure then they'll all crack." answered Koizumi calmly.

Koizumi for some reason was passionate to explain what the SOS Brigade will do in dealing with this new development, he quietened his voice to a normal volume.

"but, the SOS Brigade won't crack under pressure and here's why... with Haruhi out Kyouko has no choice but to retreat from snatching Haruhi's powers, it seems to be able to transfer Haruhi's powers to Sasaki she needs Haruhi in a state of consciousness but now that Haruhi's in an unconscious state, Kyouko will no longer attempt the transfer."

Koizumi took two deep breaths and continued.

"the only one's who'll strike now is the time traveler and the Canopy Domain TFEI terminal Suou Kuyoh and the time traveler Fujiwara."

"so what do we do know?" I asked perplexedly

Jane waved her thing finger in the air as she pondered what has occurred.

"well, all we have is haruhi missing and seeing as Yuki's sick that puts us on a disadvantage, then again I'm a weird case of deija vu." stated Jane who was running a list through her head as to who would wish to inflict harm on the SOS Brigade.

Koizumi, who had a puzzled face continued after Jane

"If Fujiwara or Kuyoh did attempt to do this, it would most definitely go against them, however the Canopy Domain has made an attack and that is what I'm certain about."

"i don't know, this to me looks like a third party interference, needless to say, I'm positive that is what you came to as well."

Koizumi shook his head and spoke in a refined manner.

"Naturally, but I don't see how a third party would make the Anti SOS lose effectively what with Haruhi in a coma and Nagato ill, for some reason, this psychological thinking pattern the Anti SOS have doesn't make cognitive sense and I'm sure Nagato would agree as well."

Koutini, who was busy with Mikuru making tea suggested in a inquisitive tone.

"How about the possibility that the third party is making these attacks, yet The Canopy Domain is freely utilizing it's chance to get Nagato sit on her death bed."

"I agree with Koutini Koizumi, this attack would have to provoke the Canopy Domain into doing something that is an advantage to the Canopy Domain in order to attack." replied Mikuru who was also preparing tea with Koutini.

Mikuru continued speaking while she was carrying cups around the table.

"The likely scenario is that the Canopy Domain is attacking for personal reasons."

So, these attacks could be a result of the interference or was it premeditated?

And with these thoughts in my head I pondered these until I came to the conclusion, the Canopy Domain and the third party are affiliated with each other.

"Koizumi, what would happen hypothetically if the Canopy Domain knew of the third party and acted accordingly to a well played script?" I asked inquisitively

"Then if you are suggesting it's premeditated then it does make sense for the Canopy Domain to attack to throw us off that this could well have been an elaborate set up, very well Kyon I too know believe that to be the case." replied Koizumi who was applauding me for my hypothetical suggestion.

"know that I look at it that way, it would all fit together, after all, an allied assault against the enemy would leave the enemy quite perplexed and keep on shooting the primary target, not taking into account that the allied assault could've been an alliance between the two. Therefore it appears to look like a retaliation." said Jane understandably

Jane took two deep breaths and continued.

"if we are going to get any answers then finding Yuki would be our next objective, there she can tell us about who done this to her."

Koizumi was smiling and announced

"very well Jane, all members of the SOS Brigade, this situation is indeed most dire so to clear this us we must find Nagato, every one prepare to leave at once."

=SOS=

It was a frantic rush down to Nagato's apartment, as these events barely arrive like Haruhi being 'spirited away' or Nagato, being ill, these things don't clearly happen without reason, nevertheless, we made it there in 10 minutes. Koizumi was the one to ask...

"Does anyone felt a sense of Deija vu before?"

The brigade members looked at Koizumi confused leaving a smirk on Koizumi's face.

"It's strange really, it felt as if this turn of events occurred before." replied Koizumi to his very own question.

So he punched in the room number on the intercom and attempted to call Nagato, how did he know Nagato's room number anyway? I guess the 'organization' knew the where about of the Alien Coalition... Just then, I heard a voice that I WISHED I never heard or saw her presence ever again, the voice over the intercom said...

"Hi Kyon, I'm afraid Nagato is bedridden and I presume Haruhi has been plucked away from this planet and onto another world."

I felt sharp pains that were similar to knifes stabbing me in both my arms, legs and my spine. To say the least I felt I was in pain, the type that knocks you into a half conscious state. So we were out side as we heard the voice, and then as if on cue, the doors opened sliding open to allow Nagato's cavalry reinforcements to join the fight of a interplanetary kind.

Koizumi, after hearing the voice looked slightly troubled but resumed to treading into the apartment building and we rode the elevator to room 708 where we knocked at the door of the apartment to reveal the person standing at the foot of the apartment door. She smiled and said in a sincere voice, like she was apologizing...

"Welcome SOS Brigade, please excuse my presence as my superiors agreed for me to return from Canada, as Nagato-san has got a violent fever and is bedridden."

Such sweet words became a pill of cyanide tablets... even the person's smile was like narcotics to me as it slowly seeped into my bloodstream It felt like someone was walking on top of my grave in the distant future.

Clearly Koizumi, Koutini, Jane and Kyronis was troubled from her unannounced arrival. She was wearing a uniform that, for some reason, made me instantly remember the twilight bathed classroom that suddenly turned into a cell of sorts and a vision of a combat knife flashed through my peripheral nervous system. I'm sure the other members of the brigade felt the same as me, only a more psychedelic and traumatizing effect upon me...

The person who opened the door was THE absolute LAST person I'd ever want to meet on Earth, that person was the one and only Ryoko Asakura...

"Greetings Ryoko, we the members of the SOS Brigade would like to see Nagato-san as we heard she was ill and bedridden." said Koizumi in concerned tone

Way to keep your cool and act like none of the stuff I told you never happened, I'm quite impressed.

"I suppose the person on the phone that told me of Nagato-san's misfortune was you." added Koizumi in a presuming tone.

"Yes, surprised?" asked Asakura, who smiled at the fact I was chilled to the bone in fear. "Any way can I get you guys any tea?"

Koizumi looked like he wanted to sit with Nagato while drinking tea made by Asakura, Mikuru declined, Koutini and Jane accepted Asakura's offer where as Kyronis declined out of fear she may have poisoned the tea leaves. I declined as well for that very same reason, heck with her around I still felt like I was one step closer to being stabbed with a combat knife. Nevertheless, Asakura went into the kitchen and started making tea.

Jane sat down and relaxed where as Koizumi stated.

"We must find Nagato and see if she knows anything about Haruhi being spirited away."

We all agreed that Koutini would carry the drinks and the rest would head to Nagato's bedroom.

And so, we headed towards Nagato's bedroom and there we saw such a sight that I wanted to take a picture off, Nagato lie in bed, dressed in Pj's on a western style bed with a face that hinted she, the bespectacled alien sitting quietly on her chair in the SOS clubroom had been hit hard by a powerful virus as well as a fever to boot. Her eyes were barely open, and she squinted, maybe because her sight's poor and the glasses help her see with spots of irritation to the salty tears still evident around her red cheeks...

She was going into a meltdown fever.

For the record, I have never seen Nagato, who is a fellow member of the SOS Brigade in such a sorry state that I was literally on the verge of tears then it occurred to me that a sick and bedridden Nagato was worse than a Nagato showing limited emotion. Her lips opened as she said these words...

"This terminal has been struck by a severe version of a data virus as I'm afraid that I t may be impossible to create a recovery program." her subtle changes in facial expressions spelled out doom to her chances of recovery.

Inside me, I felt like I was stuck in a washing machine that was stuck on spin and I suddenly felt dizzy too. My stress levels started reaching disturbing heights as all of my body went into a nervous breakdown. Jane started comforting me as I felt like the world was rejecting my presence not to mention Haruhi's godly influence.

Somewhere inside of me I started to gain confidence in the situation, weird I thought and it was as if the flame of Haruhi's undying essence was still burning brightly, waiting for someone to save it's essence and restore it to it's godly cauldron, somehow I knew all wasn't lost thus I avoided mental self destruction.

I asked Nagato, who looked as if she knew the current circumstances.

"Nagato, do you know anything about Haruhi's spiritual whereabouts?"

It took Nagato at least 20 seconds of silence to come up with the answer...

"Yes."

Nagato continued speaking as she was still enduring the data virus's molten hot fever.

"The life form who took Haruhi away is not apart of the data forms but emits junk data similar to Haruhi." explained Nagato in a sickly tone.

"So was it Sasaki?" I asked curiously.

"...No." replied Nagato sickly.

"What?" I replied out of reflex.

"The life form is hard to track and Is located somewhere in the universe?" replied Nagato which was talking in a soft tone.

"Where?" I asked while perplexed.

"The connection with the Integrated Sentient Data Entity is slipping I only have a few minutes left till disconnection , then I will have 10 days left." stated Nagato bluntly.

"What? Nagato you won't die will you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I can not reassure you anything." stated Nagato in a sickly tone.

My heart sank into the coldest depths of the Abyss Plateau under the sea. First Haruhi falls into a coma next Yuki catches ill and now Yuki is saying she will die in 10 more days.

"But, I was able to track the signal left by the life form." continued Nagato.

"Where Nagato, Where?" I asked still panic stricken from the transpired events.

I was losing it, it felt like a bad dream but it wasn't, I felt like I needed to find the Asshole responsible and save Haruhi but who will come with me?

Then Nagato said this...

"#%^^**45 nebula? boun&ar* o# the De&^S !$cade There rests ^&%$$Mi&*'s S!%ITUAL Pre#$%%."

What? Did Nagato make any sense there? Over and over I went over what she said '…...45 nebula? boun..ar... o... the De...S …..cade There rests …..mi...'s s...itual pre...' What does that mean? Jane had a look of perplexity on her face but didn't mind showing it then she asks...

"Nagato, you said 45 nebula right? So do you mean the 45th nebula in this universe?"

Upon receiving a question, replied within a ten second delay that only served to rattle my already rattled mind. She replied in a tired voice... "Yes, The following co-ordinates I gave you were relating to a particular location in this space-time."

We all looked at Nagato until she continued with.. "Must sleep for now, tired."

Just as we were heading out of Nagato's bedroom...

"Excuse me for interrupting but the here's the teas you guys requested." smirked Koutini who was holding two cups of tea on top of a plate with one hand. She then asked "Is something the matter?" she now had look of worry and so did we all, after Jane got her tea we headed to the living area to discuss what further action we take... Jane was the first to speak.

"i was thinking about what Nagato said to us earlier, you know, about the 45th nebula in the Universe." we all nodded in unison and Koizumi smiled as a way to escape the impending doom of the world no the universe! Nevertheless Jane continued. "well get this, the 45th nebula was registered as a place located in the Prometheus Quadrant of the Archimedes Galaxy." Jane took a small breath before stating. "This means the 45th nebula is a star cluster within the Archimedes Galaxy."

Koizumi, was smiling but this time not out of a means to escape reality, but as praise to the efforts of Jane's research, he took the floor and said. "well done Jane, now we know the entity is somewhere in space and we have a means to contact the Integrated Data Thought Entity" he then pointed at Asakura who was listening in on the meeting and soon realized she was being addressed as a messenger to the Data Over mind.

Asakura smiled and stated. "I may not be technically part of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity but I can't just stand around and see Haruhi temporally immobilized and Nagato in such a sorry state, but before I relay any information to my Superiors I must exercise extreme caution because we can search for a data fluctuation in the area, it may be registered as just a spot to the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. I stress that you may need to narrow the search to a few thousand light years."

Koizumi, upon hearing this proclaims "Right, before we ask for Nagato's boss to help us, we must first figure out the co-ordinates in what Nagato said." So we begin to think about what Nagato said. In my mind I have figured out thanks to Jane, this much of the co-ordinates... 'Archimedes Galaxy, 45th nebula. boun..ar... o... the De...s …..cade There rests …..mi...'s s...itual pre...' though it still looks incomplete.

"Excuse me, but I recall a part that says 'There rests …..mi...'s s...itual pre...' but shouldn't that mean that there rests what we are searching for and above that, we are searching for a 's...itual pre...'" said Koutini confusingly then a light clicked inside Kyronis's head and stated " Well we are looking for Haruhi's spirit so we are searching for where Haruhi Suzumiya's-" Kyronis continued after a 2 second delay and continued in a Eureka! Tone. "we are looking for a place were Suzumiya's spiritual pressure rests."

Koizumi then applauds Kyronis's deduction by saying... "well done Kyronis, it indeed is true that we are searching for a place that there indeed rests Haruhi's spiritual pressure." Koizumi takes a breath and continues saying "Now, the co-ordinates reads 'Archimedes Galaxy, 45th nebula. boun..ar... o... the De...s …..cade There rests Suzumiya's spiritual pressure.'"

I stand up and retort Koizumi's findings by stating. "Now we know what to look for but this boun-ar o De-s cade part makes no sense still, so we can now move on solving this so I can find Haruhi and teach this entity who can take Haruhi on a walk across the stars."

"Indeed." smirked Koizumi, who was looking at me as if I WAS GOING TO RESCUE HER.

"Wait you said boun-ar right?" asked Koutini who was still showing a puzzled expression on her face.

"yes." I answered with a blank expression on my face, then I asked Koutini "why?"

Koutini who looked she had a light bulb moment answered "cause, you say boundary not boun-ar..." Koutini delayed she was about to say until I heard a sound of a light bulb flashing with her mouth. She continued with a smile on her face, radiating ten times more powerful than Jane's. Exclaiming "Kyon, you've figured another piece out. It's meant to say boundary of not boun-ar o!"

Koizumi smiled at me again with his default smile and appluaded me for figuring out the a piece of the co-ordinates saying. "Well done Kyon, now we are a step closer to finding Haruhi thanks to you." Koizumi added.

"now we have the coordinates as it reads 'Archimedes Galaxy, 45th nebula. boundary of the De...s …..cade There rests Suzumiya's spiritual pressure.'"

"Hold it! Somethings still missing." shouted Jane as she once again mulled over the missing part. Then Koutini stated. "Well, it's clear that the final part is the _actual_ location but it is too fragmented to pronounce or even suggest the name for the location."

Everyone fell silent again. Then Kyronis suggests. "Jane, search in your records for a place in the 45th nebula it must have De-s in it's name."

Jane looks up on the holographic display on her watch searching for a place in the 45th nebula with De-s in it's name. She suggests "well, Koutini, Kyronis and I will search the archives, you might want to stretch your legs for a while, cause it will take a while to search the archives thoroughly"

Koizumi stands up and approaches me saying. "Kyon, Jane will accompany you on the search for Suzumiya's spirit cause I have to still keep Haruhi in a hospital bed, that the Organization is running, must keep God alive or else it's the equivalent of The world ending in a figurative sense.

I asked Koizumi who was smiling. "Has this already been arranged with Jane?" Koizumi gives me reassuring smile and states "Yes, it is fine, she helped you with the time you were in a state of frustration and confusion over the whereabouts of a particular place that Suzumiya-san personally sent to pick up a particular item."

"You mean the air conditioner right?" I asked remembering the frustration I felt a year ago. Nevertheless Koizumi answered...

"No." Koizumi continued with saying "Suzumiya-san got you to pick up the air conditioner and the camera but that's not all, she gave you vital information too."

I sighed before giving my answer. "Like she gave me information about her doing a movie." Koizumi smiled an irritating smile and responded with.

"With Suzumiya-san telling you that information, she in turn told you first and foremost, because she trusts you to always be at her side even when times are rough and judging the forecast right now, now is the perfect time to be Haruhi's 'knight in shining armor.'"

I knew he'd bring up such a small moment and then enlarge it to become the reason why the British built up an armada against the Spanish.

It was about now I heard a sign to come back and reassemble to the living room and it was this noise.

"EUREKA!"

Anyway, we returned to the living room to fit the piece of the co-ordinates based on Jane's findings.

"Attention people, Kyronis, Koutini and I figured out what D...s ….cade means, it stands for the Demos Cascade." Announced Jane cheerfully.

Koizumi stood up and announced "Well done, Jane, Koutini and Kyronis. With this piece of information, we can send Jane and Kyon off to the planet where Haruhi's spiritual pressure is located."

I thought is my head back to what Nagato said to up in a sickly manner '…...45 nebula? boun..ar... o... the De...S …..cade There rests …..mi...'s s...itual pre...' which now is deciphered to 'Archimedes Galaxy, 45th nebula, boundary of the Demos Cascade There rests Suzumiya's spiritual pressure.' I guess now we know where the spirit of our Brigade leader is.

I stood up and asked "Hey Jane, did you use your 'military network' to find out the whereabouts of Haruhi?"

Jane just imitated Mikuru and cheekily said "That's classified information."

=SOS=

It was until 5 minutes elapsed that Koizumi told the Integrated spacial Data Entity the the co-ordinates of Haruhi's spiritual pressure. Then, Asakura comes into the living room smiling and said...

"My superiors have received the co-ordinates and searched the area for data fluctuations and uncovered two flares of data manipulation, spanning the size Jupiter."

"Jupiter?" I asked astonished;.

"Yes, a data manipulation area is determined from the altered antimonies detected in a range spanning the size of Earth too the size of this solar system, however my superiors cannot say for sure which flare is Suzumiya-san's spiritual pressure." added Asakura who was holding in a giggle just then.

Jane stood up and said "Now what." then she added "well, two giant globes shining brightly in space but we now have an area to cover that is the equivalent of searching over 1000 worlds the size of Earth."

Koizumi suddenly asks "Asakura, inside this fluctuation, can you search for Suzumiya-san's spiritual pressure by just analyzing Haruhi's junk data?"

Asakura removes her smile and bluntly replies "Well, the thing is, they're identical and there is no way of searching for Suzumiya-san's spiritual pressure hidden in a thick sphere of catalyst data."

I asked "Catalyst data?"

Asakura returns to her smiling face and replies with "Catalyst data is another form of data that can potentially end the universe."

I return to my dizziness, fear- inducing state and then while wallowing in my fear, I chose to act cool and replied calmly. "End the universe? Are you crazy? Do you expect me to run for the hills screaming 'the end is neigh' like some cooky religious guy that figured out the date of Revelation's rapture to commence tomorrow? Anyway, am I the only sane one here that believes catalysis data will destroy the universe once and for all?"

To be honest, I believed I went too over the top just then, nevertheless, I was able to transmit my message clearly.

"..."

Everyone was silent and while they were on mute, I heard Nagato sleeping in the bedroom down the hallway.

"Ha," someone chuckled "Ha, Ha" soon it became apparent to me who this 'someone' was and it was Asakura who was smirking probably at my stupidity just then and with this in mind she said.

"Kyon, you are such a simple creature, you in all times acts cool and pretends what the Integrated Data Sentient Entity said was utter lies. Truly such narrow minded thinking like that will assuredly bring you to your own downfall." Asakura continued in a tut-tutting manner "Unless you accept the fact that I'm DEAD SERIOUS, you along with this space-time will burn from the flames of EXTINCTION!"

Jane looked like she was about to talk but stayed silent. Koizumi stood there mulling on the the possibility that this situation is drastically flying out of the door and along with only only hope, time. Nagato was heard sleeping and Mikuru was frozen in fear. Koutini looked at her watch, stared at me and shrugged. Kyronis, calm, cool and collective was now displaying a face of shock.

I along with every one excepting the two aliens, Jane, Koutini and Koizumi were frozen in a blizzard of doubt or fear. All I knew was that I was beaten in a battle of wits by a former classmate and all-time enemy, Ryoko Asakura.


End file.
